The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 is a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of xe2x80x98Fispuexe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,315). xe2x80x98Fispuexe2x80x99 is a cultivar characterized by light pink bracts with white margins, medium-green foliage, and medium tall plant habit.
The mutation was discovered by the inventor Katharina Zerr among a group of flowering pot plants of the parent cultivar in Hillsheid, Germany, in December 1994.
Two plants had developed white bracts, and one of these, which was completely mutated, was used for vegetative propagation which was carried out in Hillscheid, Germany by the inventor. In the spring of 1995, cuttings from this plant were planted and the resulting plants were checked for stability.
xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 was compared to other white clones and varieties in a first small trial cultivation in late autumn 1995, and again, on a larger scale, in autumn 1996. Horticultural examination initiated in 1995 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform cream-white bract color;
2. Ovate bracts which are slightly folded forming a horizontally or somewhat upward-directed inflorescence with almost no gaps in the arrangement of the bracts around the cluster of cyathia;
3. Intensely green foliage and leaves almost without any lobes;
4. Medium-tall, relatively compact and well-branched plant habit;
5. Medium to early flowering response; and
6. Relatively good rooting characteristics.
xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 is the parent variety xe2x80x98Fispuexe2x80x99, and the variety xe2x80x98Peterstar Whitexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,878).
In comparison to the pink and white-colored variety xe2x80x98Fispuexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 has completely white colored bracts with stems, petioles and veins that are without traces of anthocyanin.
In a side by side comparison with xe2x80x98Peterstar Whitexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 has a slightly taller (up to 5 cm) and more uniformly shaped plant habit. The bracts of xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 are more smooth (less rugose) and less distinctly folded. Sufficiently colored bracts are developed somewhat earlier so that xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 can be marketed about one week earlier than xe2x80x98White Peterstarxe2x80x99.
This application is co-pending with U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/099,768 which is drawn to the cultivar xe2x80x98Fispue Silverxe2x80x99. A brief comparison between xe2x80x98Fispue Whitexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Fispue Silverxe2x80x99 is shown in Table A.